Ageha100%
is a shōjo manga created by Kozue Takeuchi. The serial began in the August 2004 issue of Ribon and ended in the May 2006 issue of that same magazine with a total of 22 chapters and 5 volumes. It was originally a one-shot story called , published in the 2004 June issue of Ribon Original before being picked up for serialization in Ribon. Story Hanabuki High School prohibits its pupils from wearing makeup. Among the school girls, there is a rumour going around about a legendary make-up artist, Ageha, who secretly gives makeovers to girls after school. Any girl wanting Ageha to give them a makeover only needs to write their name and class on Ageha's card (showing Ageha's trademark, a swallowtail butterfly—''agehachō'' in Japanese) and put it up on the school's notice board, and Ageha will later show up in their classroom. However, no one knows that Ageha's true identity is the quiet, bespectacled girl, Rin Fujiwara, except for the playboy, Riku Kisaragi. Amused by the idea, Kisaragi cross-dresses as Ageha's assistant to tag along with her as she works. A running gag in the story is that Ageha's clients think that Kisaragi is Ageha upon first meeting. Characters / (Ageha) :She is the primary protagonist.She hides under a secret identity, as Ageha, who gives makeovers to girls in secret. She wears makeup to disguise herself as Ageha. While she has her makeup on, she has a different personality, as she is more confident and outgoing. She plans to reveal herself after she collects 100 Ageha's card. She was teased by her looks as a kid and felt uncomfortable. So, she was given her makeup box by the former "Ageha". When she didn't put any makeup on, she wear her glasses and she is very shy. Rin lives with her grandparents and even hides her 'other side' from them because they dislike make-up. Later in the series Rin will develop feelings for Riku. She herself doesn't know what that feeling was called until she asked one of her clients. That's how she realized she's in love with Riku. :He is a playboy who discovers Rin's secret. While sleeping in the empty drama room, he accidentally sees Ageha transform back into Rin. He cross dresses as Ageha assistant and always helps out Rin however he can, even getting suspended once to save someone in trouble with a teacher because she had make-up on because he knew Rin was going to step in and that would get her in trouble.. :As a running gag, Ageha's clients often mistake him for the legendary make-over artist. In chapter 11 he notices Rin's feelings, but tell her to wait until his feelings are 100% Saiyonji Ayame :She is the student counsel president. She is kind and beautiful. She is also quite popular with the students. She likes Tachibana Hayato, but unfortunately she isn't very confident. She even got plastic surgery so she could be pretty. She is envious of the students that are made over by Ageha so she hunts down Ageha. Ayame eventually in a way befriends Ageha and no longer tries to hunt her. Tachibana Hayato :He is the student counsel vice president. He may seems like a cold blooded scary person, but he is actually very kind and caring. He likes Saiyonji Ayame, but at the beginning of the school year, he didn't like it how she changed her heart. :Eventually, everything worked out between them. Rin's grandparents :Although they don't have much appearance, it seems like they hate cosmetics. They even call them disgusting. They seem to have their own reasons for hating cosmetics. This is the reason why Rin could not tell them that she is currently working as Ageha who puts on make-up to students who wants to be beautiful after school. They will absolutely forbid Rin in continuing being Ageha. Volumes External links * Category:School anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga Category:Manga of 2004 es:Ageha 100% ms:Ageha 100% ja:アゲハ100% vi:Cánh bướm ngũ sắc